The Empire of the Infinite Sky (Back Story)
From the final chapter of Grand Maestra Gloriana Coniglio’s Treatise on the Final days of The Empire of Infinite Sky. Translated by hand of her last loyal disciple, Roderick von Erlanger, Initiate. “For more than a brace of centuries the Empire stood, spanning the width and breathe of Aul’Thessilax. The continental Empire was a harmonious collection of academia, social community and spirituality. All citizens strove in unison for the betterment of all. This utopia functioned as a meritocracy, wherein all citizens had merit and their individual contributions were the gain of the Empire and its people.” “Peace was the rule of the land. Long buried was the industry of war, its forges transformed from the instruments of destruction to those of creation. Greatworks, wonders and diverse cities were made. The people were the Empire's hands and Palios Dawnbringer was its head. The Emperor was beloved by all. He was just, kind, intelligent and pious but most of all, patient. He dreamed of perfection and the Empire of the Infinite Sky was true to his dream. Such was the magnitude of his kingdom that the time before the Empire is known as the first age, The Age of Darkness. Our Emperor was the Light.”(edited) ”Maestros from the Halls of Domani, the greatest house of scholarship in the world, have spent years debating on the cause of the rifts. Without warning and without a knowing cause, the Empire shattered. The very fabric of creation exploded causing rifts and destruction throughout Aul’Thessilax.Tears in reality formed after catastrophic devastation with wild and corrupting energies seeping out. Each rift is unique in size, structure, shape and magical energy. Some believe that the perfection of The Empire caused the sins of the world to fester and build behind the veil of reality until it exploded forth. Others think the great Artificers of Salamani and/or the House of The First Fires caused the cataclysm with magical experimentation. Yet others think it was divine jealousy or forces of dark influence that toppled the Infinite Sky.” ”In the first days of the devastation the Empire was dealt a punishing blow. Many of the great houses were decimated. The Sepulchre of the Sun, The Temple of Divergent Paths, The University of Nocture Aramith, The Fruitful Fields, The Stones of Eternity, Salamani and the great makers, First Fires and it's great forge works, The Libram of the Chosen and many others destroyed. The exceptions were great shipyards at Vettrice, The Halls of Domani and the Capital City of Bel’Astriani.”(edited) ”Dawnbringer called upon his remaining Great Captains and they rallied at the last bastion of hope, the Citadel of Achenar in Bel’Astriani. He then divided the remainder of the Empire into factions, each Captain became a Lord into their own right. Their duty was to stem the tide of chaos and find root cause of the rifts so a solution could be found. Seven Faction Lords set out to their new domains and worked in connection at the Emperor's orders. The storms bleed, spat fire and acid, poison clouds would end life and even balls of lightning rolled along the countryside, destroying all in it’s path. The dire situation grew desperate. Already short of supplies and answers, the Faction Lord’s began hoarding resources, their lines and supplies stretched thin. Knowledge became a dark currency, new ways to use use magic were invented out of necessity, old powers began return as mortals clamoured for any savior. Even the Maestro’s were as desperate as any, they began to sell their books and scrolls for food and safety. Arcane Tomes, Divine Rituals banned or long forgotten, Lore on craftsmanship all sought and sold. The great Halls of Domani were nearly emptied during the Maestro's desperation. Much of the knowledge of The Infinite Sky was lost. Sold for another day of life.” Then disaster struck Bel’Astriani. The crown jewel of the Empire exploded in a mass of wild magical force. Most of the buildings were rubbled, many lives lost. The Emperor, thought lost, emerged from the devastation. Changed, lessened in some ways, clearly different. He rallied and saved those he could but knew his dream of utopia was shattered. Abandoning his dreams and empire, Palios looked to the people. A colossal fleet was commissioned. Vettrice would become a refugee center and all survivors worked tirelessly around the clock to build this fleet for an exodus. The Emperor contacted his Faction Lords and left them to their own devices as he departed on the first scouting sortie. Already, the Lords were entrenched in a war of survival. Turning on each other during this time of crisis.The rifts and storms were growing in power and potency. Faction Lords began to fall until only three remained. Leka, Alessio, and Garin. They were the last of the Great Captains. Each having earned respect and renown throughout their life. Each now in a struggle of survival and endurance. Limited resources pressing them into acts they might not consider if the Empire was still whole.The Emperor’s attention and focus were elsewhere and he failed to see or stop his Great Captains, perhaps he was still recovering from Bel’Astriani.” ”Aul’Thessilax, now referred to as the Ruptured Lands, endured calamity after calamity. The rifts were exploding seemingly at random. The Empire, which took decades to become a utopia was undone in the spans of a few short years. Palios the Emperor returned to little fanfare. The people he left behind were desperate and time was running out. He recalled his former Great Captains and they voiced their concern for his plan. In the end, the three choose to remain in the Ruptured Lands a King or Queen unto themselves. None yielding and each with machinations entrenched.”(edited) ”Palios, with his artificed ships of air and sea, selected those with the skills and potential to survive a long journey. A new and savage land was discovered. One with it’s own rich history, a history unknown. An Exodus of the Broken Empire of Infinite Sky was to take place. New Faction Lord’s were named. Instead of semi-independent Baron’s, each would lead in a specialization and together they would form a Council of the Peers. Palios would leave the day to day operations of the new kingdom to them. He sought a bigger prize. What it is, he will not say, but the Emperor is determined and his will singularly focused. Upon departure, Palios wove together the new faction Lord’s and his remaining people in an intricate knot. Each thread important to holding everything together. Interconnectivity and reliance on speciality will allow all to contribute to the greater good. Every hand will be needed to succeed in the new land. The birth of a new kingdom and the survival of a beautiful dream depends on it.” ”Almost three years to the day of the first rift, the Exodus Fleet departed for a new land. A mixture of hope, fear and determination in every person's heart. A new horizon with each dawn. ”Thus ends the Second Age in the Year of Peace 1622. ---